Ella no está
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: "Y si te como a besos tal vez la noche sea más corta, no lo sé. Yo solo no me basto, quédate y lléname su espacio... quédate, quédate. Puede ser difícil para ti, pero no puedo olvidarla. Creo que es lógico, por más que yo intente escaparme, ella está... unas horas jugaré a quererte pero cuando vuelva a amanecer, me perderás para siempre"


_**Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica JK Rowling. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida.**_

* * *

**Ella no está**

La miré detenidamente mientras ella dormía. Su pelo rebelde estaba esparcido en la almohada y creaba una estela negra tras ella. Sus inquietantes ojos verdes estaban ocultos tras sus finos parpados y sus largas pestañas descansaban en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su rostro reflejaba la paz que sólo los sueños pueden ofrecer. Me encontré paralizado por su belleza innata, presente en todos sus rasgos. Ella era lo que yo quería. Ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Ella me brindaba el futuro que esperaba. Pero ¿Por qué no podía amarla?

Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa. La cama era cómoda. Colchón de plumas, sábanas de seda, cobertor de tela alemana, respaldo de algarrobo oscuro. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía que las sabanas me raspaban, las frazadas me aplastaban y la cama me tragaba?  
Me senté. Mis pies descalzos tocaron la gruesa alfombra china; picaba. La temperatura de la habitación era calida; sofocaba. La noche se percibía tras las cortinas indias; intimidaba.

Me decidí escuetamente a hacer algo en mi vida y no dejar que nadie me interrumpa. Me levanté, vestí y encaré la puerta de doble hoja con la barbilla en alto, como siempre.  
- ¿Dónde vas?- me cuestionó una voz tomada desde algún lugar tras de mi.  
- No te importa- bramé demasiado bajo para que sonara como una amenaza. A pesar de querer irme con todas mis fuerzas, cuando alcancé la manija, me detuve secamente.  
- La vas a buscar ¿no?- ¿no podía sacarla de mi mente sólo por una vez? ¿no podía controlar mis movimientos? ¿no podía dejar de buscarla? Entendí que tenia razón, yo iba a buscarla, aunque eso fuera lo ultimo que quisiera hacer. No le contesté. Me dediqué a controlar mis sentimientos y calmarme.- ¿Por qué la amas a pesar de las heridas?- ¿Heridas? ¿Amarla? ¿a quién? Me nuble luchando con mi mente. A Ella. Si, la amo. Solo duele no tenerla. Me contestó una voz vacía en mi cabeza. Diablos. yo no quería pensar en ella. Yo quería olvidarla, por eso estaba con Pansy. Por eso me auto convencía de que Pansy era la mujer de mi vida. No ella. Yo la amaba. Punto. ¿entonces, porque me quería ir?

Me dije que era un idiota. Yo no tenia que irme. Esa era mi casa y ella era mi mujer. Debía voltearme y quedarme. Conseguí mirarla de costado. Estaba sentada en el lecho. El cabello oscuro caía a su lado como una cascada, su cara se notaba adormilada y su piel desnuda brillaba a causa de una luz inexistente. Me quedé estancado, rogando que mis piernas se muevan, suplicando que pasara un milagro. Y como si Merlín existiera, el milagro llegó. La figura de Pansy vibró, se desfiguró. Su esbelta silueta se dobló, se amplió y se redujo. Su cabello se encogió y se curvó sobre si mismo, demostrando unos rizos perfectos. Su cara se redondeó y sus ojos se estiraron, cambiando del verde oscuro a un marrón impactante. Su blanca piel se tiñó de bronce y sonrió con unos labios que yo ya había probado. Era Ella.

Como si fuera mago, mis extremidades respondieron, acercándose a la mujer que me invitaba a su lado. Llegué tan rápido que mi respiración se agitó.  
Volví a recostarme junto a ella observándola aun con su nueva apariencia. Maravillado me atreví a rozar su delicado hombro con la yema de mi pulgar, pero el encanto se rompió, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Me odié por mi estupidez. Fantaseaba con la persona equivocada. Porque ella no era para mi. Como un masoquista recordé su huida, recordé sus palabras de despedida, reabrí mi herida.

Mi acompañante se percató de mi confusión. Tomó mi mano y resolvió mi pena invitándome a una tregua, donde mi mente no tuviera lugar y sus besos me ayudaran a olvidar.  
Acepté el trato hundiéndome en su escote y recorriéndola abiertamente. Intenté convencerme que así la noche se haría más corta y soportable, que en su cuerpo podría olvidarla.

Le rogué con mis caricias que se quedara, que me hiciera compañía una vez mas, que llenara su espacio, su ausencia.

Mis manos temblaron incontrolablemente. No podía hacer eso.

Me despegué de Pansy odiándome a mi mismo.

Mis pensamientos me traicionaban, me herían y me maltrataban sin descanso. En ese momento llegué a pensar tanto en ella, que ya ni sabía quien era yo, ni con quien estaba.

Mis cabellos pagaron mi frustración. Intenté arrancármelos, pero era inútil, el dolor físico no se comparaba con la confusión de mi corazón.

Pansy se asustó, lógicamente. Esperó unos segundos a que mi rabia disminuyera, y me abrazó protectoramente. Pero sus brazos no me abrigaban del frío que se apoderaba de mí.  
Mi mente me trazaba caminos engañosos y difusos. Giraba en torno a la posibilidad de que en el cuerpo de Pansy yo me olvidaría de ella, ¿pero por qué me sentía tan mal al intentar hacerlo? ¿Por qué no dejaba de tratar de convencerme de que la noche acabaría mas pronto en su boca? No me ayudaba el pensar que con Pansy olvidaría su ausencia.  
- Puede ser difícil para ti, pero no puedo olvidarla- le dije sincerándome conmigo mismo.- es ilógico pensar que no está, pero sin embargo, siempre aparece en mi cabeza.

No respondió. Me tomó la nuca y posó salvajemente sus labios sobre los mios. La rechacé delicadamente. Era enfermizo besar a Pansy pensando que era ella. Me levanté decidido nuevamente.  
- Si me quedo- susurré- estaré jugando a quererte. Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer me iré a buscarla.  
- Y si te vas ahora- apostó- yo sabré que te quedarás con ella.

Sus palabras me golpearon ferozmente. Aunque su tono habia sido suave, sentí que me entendía, que me aceptaba como era. Sonreí tristemente.  
Me mantuve inmóvil en la alfombra. La puerta estaba a 5 metros de mi actual posición y la cama a 30 centímetros.

- Falta para el amanecer.

Y Pansy no me soltó, no me dejó huir. Porque ella sabia que si esa noche yo la comía a besos en realidad se lo hacia a ella. Que a pesar de amarla en cuerpo en verdad amaba en mente a ella. Que le pertenecía ahora, pero mañana me iría con ella.  
Porque si me enredaba en el cuerpo de Pansy, en realidad me enredaba en el de ella. Porque si yo le decía que la amaba era mentira.

Porque mi único amor no estaba pero lo buscaría, cuando terminara de decirle Gracias a Pansy.

* * *

**Inspirado en "Laura no está" de Nek.**


End file.
